


Unexpected

by AmericaTier



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, i couldn't help it i'm sorry, mystery illness ooooh, porn in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaTier/pseuds/AmericaTier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari's health has a sudden decline and she decides to take a visit to Konoha to find out what's bothering her as well as visiting her long time boyfriend. Plot twists are fun. This will be a multi-chapter fic, expect more soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to therewithasmile for helping me edit this!! You're great and a huge help.

“Temari, are you okay? You look pale again.” Kankuro noted at breakfast through a mouthful of food, giving Temari a strange look that was quickly returned.

“I'm fine, I assure you - I must've gotten the flu or something, that's all. Don't worry about me, Kankuro.” She rustled through a kitchen cabinet, searching for something appetizing. Temari quickly gave up, taking some bread off the counter and placing it in an old toaster. “There's more important things to think of. Have you fixed Crow yet?” She looked over at her brother as she spoke. She wanted to leave the room, desiring nothing more than a nap before she began yet another long trek to Konoha. Something in her body simply didn't feel right lately and it was beginning to become difficult to ignore for her. How was she supposed to carry out difficult missions if she felt like she needed to sit down and rest every 15 minutes? How did she expect to get through any sort of physical activity if she kept losing her breath so quickly?

“Yeah, he still needs work.” Kankuro rubbed his thumbs together, staring back at her. “Well, be sure to take some medicine with you, then. You'd be of no use if you passed out in the desert or got attacked while resting somewhere.” He paused briefly, taking a bite of a muffin. “I'm sure Gaara would find difficulty replacing you, yeah?” Temari nodded. She took her toast and left to gather her things, grabbing a few bottles of medicine off a counter on her way out. As she passed a window, she paused to stare at the clouds for a brief moment, hoping the weather would keep her distracted from her worries. “This is getting ridiculous,” she thought to herself, making a point to take multiple water containers and extra snacks to hopefully keep fatigue further at bay.

\---

“Ah, welcome! What brings you here today?” a lively young nurse greeted Temari in a small exam room. The Konoha hospital was a bland and boring place, as most hospitals are. The room was clean, organized, yet dimly lit and surrounded by an all too sterile aura. The place made her feel anxious. She knew it was childish, but something about hospitals and doctors just didn't sit too comfortably with her. It wasn't something one would ever classify as a fear, but going to a hospital was something she certainly avoided as much as she possibly could.

“I've been having difficulty breathing and chest pain. I get tired a lot more quickly than I used to,” her eyes averted from the nurse to the ground. “I'd like to see a doctor quickly, please,” she added urgently.

“Let me take your vitals, and I'll bring someone in right away, miss!” Temari silently complied, allowing the nurse to check her over.

“...124 over 80. Okay, I'll send someone in now. Please be patient, we have limited staff today.” Temari merely stared at the clock and nodded. "I hope it's nothing too inconvenient. I really don't have the time to lay around, I have missions to do. I just really wish this fatigue would go away. I'm already sick of this and I've only noticed it for maybe 2 or 3 weeks now. I don't have the patience." she thought, burning holes through the floor with her eyes.

“Oh! You're the kazekage's sister, aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you. Please give him my greetings.” The woman before her was bland and boring, almost generic in Temari's eyes.

“I'm sure he will appreciate it.” She continued staring at the ground, completely uninterested in any small talk or formalities. She felt anxious and could feel her heart beating through her chest, wanting to just get things done and leave the place. It was all too annoying and time consuming for her taste, no matter how necessary it was.

“Right. What has been bothering you?”

“I've been easily fatigued and having a hard time catching my breath. I've also noticed pain in my chest, and I was worried there may be something wrong with my lungs.”

“Very well.” the doctor put a chakra-laden hand over Temari's chest, contemplating the layout of her upper organs. After a few agonizingly long moments, the doctor frowned and lowered her hand. “I feel nothing wrong with your chest and your vitals seem normal,” she stated, walking over to a counter. She scribbled a few things on a sheet of paper before turning back to Temari. “Let's take a blood sample just to be sure, okay? Will you be here long? The results may take a few days to come back with our lack of staff.”

She was definitely irritated by hearing this. She'd prefer a quicker answer so she could start treating it and move on with her life, but she knew that wasn't always going to be the case. She scoffed. “Yeah, I should be here long enough for that. I don't know where I'll be staying, so I'll come back here in a few days for results.”

“Of course, ma'am. Just wait here for a moment, and one of my nurses will come in to take your blood and then you may leave.” The doctor smiled politely and walked out, leaving Temari to sit in silence, more intense worry crossing her features.

\---

Temari absent-mindedly walked down the streets of Konoha, pondering her surroundings. She looked around at all the buildings, the food shops, the children running around, laughing and playing. She figured no good would come of her worrying about how sick she was feeling and all that could be done was to wait, so she did everything in her power to distract herself for the time being. She continued wandering down the streets, going in no particular direction, just taking whichever road felt right at the time. Her body felt slightly tense and she could feel herself getting out of breath much faster than she'd like to. All she was doing was taking a walk, why did her chest feel so tight? It annoyed her to no end to think about it, and she reminded herself to just take it easy and slow her pace. She took to staring at the ground for a long while as she walked.

Suddenly, she stopped. 

Without consciously trying to, she ended up walking to a familiar small field, with open spaces and a perfect view of the sky. She decided to lie down under a tree, watching the clouds and being grateful for a place to rest. “Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to take a nap here before dinner.” she thought, letting her eyes slowly close and relaxation wash over her body. Her thoughts were of birds and trees, which quickly turned into dreams of the same nature.

“Temari?” a familiar voice rang out softly. The young woman jolted awake, sitting up in surprise.

“You bastard! Could you not see that I was trying to sleep here?” she turned and glared at the cause of her sudden waking. A smirk was the only response she received as the boy sat down next her and brought a knee to his chest to rest his arm upon.

“I'm surprised to see you. I didn't know you had business in Konoha.”

She felt her body relax in an almost internal sigh of relief, happy to see the man of her affections for the past few years despite the scare he gave her. “I'm not here on my brother's orders this time. I haven't been feeling well and the doctors here are better than the ones at home. Plus, I haven't seen you in a few weeks and thought it'd be nice to be able to just visit for once instead of always needing to work.” she picked at the grass in front of her, pulling up blades of grass one at a time. “I don't get to spend nearly as much time with you as I'd like, Shikamaru.” A gentle smile spread across her face as she spoke.

“Ah. Have you had dinner yet?” his hand reached out and grasped hers softly, staring at the other hand and the section of bare dirt before it.

“No, not quite. Why, are you asking me out on a date or something?” she looked into his eyes, smirking deviously.

“Maybe.” a kiss was planted on Temari's lips and a hand found its way below her pigtails, a thumb massaging the area behind her ear. This elicited a small gasp from her as she quickly returned the kiss, closing her eyes and enjoying the touch of her lover. It wasn't very long before Shikamaru began pressing his tongue against her mouth, making urgent sighs. She complied, opening her mouth for his tongue rubbed against hers, making a small noise of surprise when he pulled her onto a straddled position on his lap with the back of his head against the tree. She pulled her mouth back as he rest a hand on her lower hip. 

“I take it you've missed me.” She stated, smiling through the redness on her cheeks, gaining a soft chuckle in response. Temari promptly took the opportunity to rub at him through his pants and boxers and lean back into the kiss, wiggling her way out of the top of her dress to expose her breasts. He took the hint and began massaging her breasts, taking moments to gently pinch and rub her nipples as well. His touches felt like electricity to her and she couldn't help letting out a few muffled moans, enthusiastically pulling at his pants and boxers. Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss to lower his clothes, giving her the time to pull off her panties in response. They wasted no time in getting their hips lined up, weeks of unattended passion fogging their minds and erasing all patience. Temari slowly lowered herself onto him, grasping the tree for leverage and sighing when she felt him halfway in. Shikamaru kissed her chest and neck, grabbing gentle hold of her hips and thrusting into her. She felt her eyes roll back and she lowered herself to meet his hips, already picking up the pace. She knew she'd regret it in the morning when she was sore from going about things so quickly, but it had been so long and she'd been feeling unbearably needy. He noticed her sudden pace change and met her silent demand, thrusting more quickly, feeling like his body was on fire from excitement and pleasure. He brought his hands up back to her breasts, massaging and tweaking yet again while thrusting into her. Temari completely lost control at this point, throwing her head back, moving her hips up and down as quickly as she could, silently screaming when one hand on her was replaced by a tongue.

“Sh-shikamaru, oh my god, Shikamaru. That feels incredible, don't stop. I'm so fucking close, don't stop!” she managed to say through moans, quickly giving over to pleasure and no longer forming words. Shikamaru was close to losing it too, but he knew better than to even try to move his mouth and tongue away to say anything about it. He waited until he felt her clenching around him in quick succession before he moved his head to rest on her chest. He thrust a few more times into her before he felt himself reach his peak as well, moaning into her heaving breast. They sat for a moment, collecting their breath. Shikamaru left small kisses along her chest and neck before pulling her face down to give her a long, yet gentle kiss on the lips.

“Haha, you should see the look on your face. You look ridiculous post-orgasm.” She smiled down at him, moving shakily off his lap to replace her underwear.

“Yeah, I love you too.” he stated as monotonously as he possibly could and proceeded to dress himself and stand up, offering a hand to Temari. “Let's eat.”


End file.
